


Wildest Dreams

by EmilyBea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyBea/pseuds/EmilyBea
Summary: Dark Hook and Dark Swan oneshot that rewrites portions of 5x10 (some episode dialogue is used). In this imagining, Killian doesn't go full dark, Emma makes some better choices, and there is smut because we all deserved it. This is a reader prompted chapter that goes with Taylor Swift's 'Wildest Dreams.' Listed in my Captain Swan Mixtape collection on FF and Tumblr.





	Wildest Dreams

**_A/N: So I would say almost a year ago (seriously that is how long its been) I got a great request for another Taylor Swift song in my oneshot collection. I love ‘Wildest Dreams’ but the thing that hung me up was the particular request for Dark Hook and Dark Swan. Here’s where my little bit of honesty has to come in – I didn’t actually watch the episodes where Killian is the Dark one except for when he sacrifices himself… I know I know, it’s terrible, but I made amends and watched 5x10 recently just so that I could write this. Basically it will involve Killian not going full dark and crazy, and then we’ll get some Dark Ones smut because, well come on now, who am I to pass that up? Anyway, I hope you all enjoy and thanks for reading!_ **

Why could nothing in her life ever go according to plan? 

Emma could have lingered in that question for hours, running through the injustices the universe kept throwing her way until the night was over and morning returned, but she honestly didn’t have the time. It helped no one to sit around and rue the fact that Killian had been hurt, that the world had tried yet again to split them apart, and that she’d made a choice to keep them together while still tearing them apart as a result. All she could do was try and fix this and try to make something – anything – good come from what could only be called a royal shit show of a situation.

She was the Dark One now, gripped by an evil so strong it nearly stole the breath from her lungs, and it scared the crap out of her to not feel herself and to know in her heart that she was tainted now and made less of a person by these immortal ‘gifts.’ But the realest fear that resided low in her gut, blasting past the call of the Darkness inside her, wasn’t about her. It was about Killian. She had made him doubt himself, and doubt her love and her belief in him.

_“There’s never been a moment where I didn’t believe in you, where I didn’t trust you. But you clearly don’t believe in me anymore!”_

Those words would likely haunt Emma for the rest of her life. However long that was, she’d carry the scars of this with her always, but she had to believe that they would get past this terrible moment, and whether Killian understood her way of thinking or not, she never doubted that Killian could pull through this trying time. She was only attempting to protect him, but in doing so she’d undermined so much of the love they’d worked towards. She’d made a horrible situation that much worse, and she’d failed Killian, a man who was good at his core despite all he’d been through and all the suffering he’d been privy to for hundreds of years. Only he wasn’t just that man now, he was just as powerful as she was, just as at risk of slipping into the darkness as she felt every single moment, and he was reeling from it all in an unstable and dangerous kind of way.

Yet even more terrifying than the chance that Killian could hurt someone or hurt himself by having this kind of power was that anger he had for her right now, that undeniable resentment that she would throw him back into the clutches of darkness again after he’d worked so hard to get out of it. Emma hadn’t been thinking that way back in Camelot. She hadn’t really considered the consequences Killian’s soul would face as she tied their lives together and gave over to a cursed kind of living. All she could see and all that she knew was that she couldn’t live without him. In retrospect that wasn’t fair of her. She’d taken away his choice, his right to die with honor and on the side of good, and she knew that powerlessness was a heavy heavy burden for anyone to carry.

Even if she did it to save him, and even if she had a plan to rid them of the darkness once and for all, it still wasn’t fair to Killian. She hadn’t given him a say, and now she’d been making steps forward without being totally honest, and that kind of betrayal might be too hard to overcome. Even if he was the man she knew and the man she’d fallen in love with without the darkness clutching at his heart it would be hard. It would be a wound that might never heal properly that Emma felt terrible for bestowing. But with the power of the Dark One clinging to him now, there was a chance Killian would never forgive her, and the thought made her ache from the center of her chest through every single piece of her being, body and soul.

Walking towards the edge of the meadow filled with flowers once again Emma called out Killian’s name a few times, silently begging him to answer. If he’d just come to her naturally she wouldn’t have to do this last awful thing. But it was too much to hope for really. She’d ruined that chance, and she couldn’t expect him to come back so willingly. As such, she’d have to hurt him again, and her heart clenched at the thought as she whispered aloud to herself.

“Just one last terrible moment,” Emma said, her voice sounding just as foreign and cold as it had since she’d given over to evil though it carried a ring of some familiar emotion in it. “After this, I won’t hurt him anymore. After this, I’ll make it right.” 

She silently summoned Excalibur and fought with herself. This wasn’t fair, it wasn’t right, but it had to be done. It was the only way to speak to him and to make him hear her. After that he could make his own choice. She could only hope he would choose to forgive.

“Dark One, I summon thee.”

The words tumbled out so quickly because she hated to say them, but with a puff of magic he appeared, looking just as miserable and angry as he had before. He was tired, ravaged by all that had happened, and Emma was fighting to keep it together. God was she even able to cry as the Dark One? She felt the tears pooling, but shouldn’t she get at least one positive thing from all this power? Couldn’t she just hold it together?

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know how else to get you here,” she said, and he replied instantly with a cold, unfeeling tone.

“You could have given me a choice.”

“We need to talk about this,” she begged him but he wasn’t ready.

“Do you have any idea how it feels to not be in control of yourself?” He asked with venom lacing every word. “The last time a Dark One controlled me, I had to watch as Rumplestilskin almost killed you. I had to kneel, powerless, while he almost crushed my heart!”

“I know exactly how it feels,” Emma yelled back, her own emotion getting the better of her. “All my life, everyone abandoned me!”

“I didn’t abandon you,” he said firmly, the sadness of that fact hitting harder than his anger and his rage.

“I know,” Emma admitted. “But I was about to lose you to the darkness. When I’m scared that’s when my walls go up. That’s when I stop trusting the people around me. You know this.”

Killian looked like he was about to reply, but Emma wasn’t finished, so she took the risk and interrupted him again.

“I know it isn’t right, Killian. What I did to you… it wasn’t fair, but you have to believe that I only did it because I couldn’t handle losing you. I couldn’t live in a world where you weren’t right there with me, and loving you that much, knowing that I could give my heart to someone so truly was all the proof I needed to know that we can get through this.”

For a moment Killian was quiet, and Emma felt like she’d run a marathon. Her chest heaved with exertion and emotion as she waited, and then a softness came over Killian’s face and she had to ask him what he was thinking. 

“It’s just I’m usually the one who has to say that first,” he murmured and Emma nodded.

“And that’s one of the reasons I know that I _can_ trust you, Killian. Where I’ve been weak, or scared, or timid in this thing between us, you have always been strong. You have given me strength. You have loved me enough to know never to try and control me, and you have made me better by being as patient and hopeful and constant as you are. Now it’s time for me to let you lead.”  
  
Emma extended her hand holding the sword offering it to Killian, who hesitated for a moment before taking it. 

“I’m still scared, Killian,” Emma whispered. “I’m scared I’ve ruined things. I’m scared that pretty picture in my head of you and me and the house, back in Storybrooke with everyone safe and happy won’t come true. I’m scared I won’t be enough to make it better, that I won’t get to have you as long as I want, but I am not scared of you. I trust you and I love you.” 

“Don’t,” Killian said, causing Emma to furrow her brow before he handed her back the sword. “Don’t trust me with this, Emma. Because I love you too, and I want what you want still. For better or worse I want to try at having what you think we can have, but you’re wrong. I might have led us in some ways, but in goodness you will always show me the way.”

“I don’t understand,” Emma said as she took the sword back. “I’m trying to prove that we’re in this together.”

“And I believe you,” Killian said as he stepped forward, pulling her close against him in an intimate hold she was so scared she’d lost not long before. “I forgive you, Emma. The man I want to be, the man inside forgives you. But this… I can’t be trusted with such power. Even now, holding you in my arms, the demons aren’t fully quiet. My lust for revenge lives on. It nags at all corners of my mind and all I can think is that I need to get back to Storybrooke and kill Gold once and for all. So the sword is safer with you.”

Emma looked into his eyes, seeing how honest he was being and how much it was killing him both to admit that darkness and to give her the sword. She was awed by his ability to give this up, for she didn’t have the same kind of vengeful scars on her heart. If she did, she didn’t think she could give up the chance to avenge old grievances, but here was Killian, showing again that he was worthy and brave and good no matter what pressure he was under.

“You’re sure?” Emma asked, wanting to make sure that this was his choice and he nodded.

“Aye, love. And if I succumb at any point… don’t let me change my mind. Whatever you do, whatever lies the darkness says about hating you, don’t let me give in.” 

“Never,” Emma replied, whisking the sword away with magic to a place no one but she could ever find and then pulling him closer. “We can do this, Killian. We can rise above all of this. I promise you, we will find a way… and in the meantime I have an idea.”

Her hands ran along the leather lapel of his jacket, tracing over his body with a purposefully flirtatious feel that immediately alerted Killian to her intentions. She felt the growl that left his throat, it was almost animalistic and certainly more gruff and forceful than he’d been with her before all this, but it sent a delicious sort of thrill through Emma and had a rare sultry grin spreading across her lips.

“An idea?” he asked, his voice horse as his hook came to brush away her hair and his hand held her close to him. “Do tell, Swan.”

“It’s probably better if I show you, actually,” she said before pulling him down for a kiss and immediately feeling the flare of passion and heat and chemistry despite the strange situation. Turned out evil didn’t keep the lust they had from fading, if anything it ramped them up, bringing more aggression to the forefront and causing this endless pull of need to form in both of them.

Emma couldn’t be sure whose magic was at work with all of this, but she wished in her mind for a place to have this and a quaint country cottage appeared around them right there in the forest. She barely noticed it though, or the massive bed that appeared to be the only piece of furnishing inside, not when Killian had pressed her against the door, letting every hard edge of his heated figure press against her in a tantalizing way. His mouth was on hers, his hand and hook roaming, tearing off the leather jacket that she wore and the shirt underneath, revealing more and more of her unusually pale flesh to his gaze. This was a hard and hot handling, a perusal designed to entice her and though it was hardly slow, Emma wanted faster. She wasn’t willing to wait anymore and she was just as adamant to see him as he was to see her, but between the jacket and all those freaking buttons, she was at a loss, causing Killian to chuckle in a deep, gravely way.

“Darkness or not, love, you still have all the same expressions, and just as much impatience as before.”

Emma’s mind flashed to the few stolen interludes she and Killian had up to now. They’d been hot, yes, and sex with Killian was easily the best she’d ever had, but it was also rushed. The world around them was always a hot mess, and right now was no exception, but she felt like she could be a little bit more selfish this time. She wasn’t caving to the darkness, but she wasn’t out here living to be the savior either. Tonight she’d give in to what she wanted, and she wanted a full night of no interruptions with the man she loved and who miraculously still loved her in return.

“And you are still a complete and total tease,” Emma said with a huff, knowing as she said the words that the challenge was thrown.

She couldn’t have imagined a better reaction. One second Killian was taking things slowly, and the next he was in motion, unconsciously using a bit of magic to get them both into the bed and completely bared to each other. Her hair was no longer held tight back in the dark one fashion, and though it was icy in color now and strange compared to her usual blonde, Killian ran his fingers through it, his gaze holding all the heat of before but also softening in a way that transcended darkness. There he was, her Killian, and she didn’t have to ask to know that her suggestion of taking things further between them was working. He was totally here with her, totally drawn into this, and knowing that he was still here and still choosing her had Emma pulling him down to kiss.

The push and pull of all her wants right now tugged Emma in every direction. She was tantalized by Killian’s taking control of this and by the way his mouth trailed down from her lips along her jaw down to her neck. He was rough in a way he’d never been before, the desperation of all this raw energy inside both of them on full display, but Emma felt alive and whole again. She’d never believed she could feel so much as a Dark One, but here again she and Killian proved to be the exception. There wasn’t coldness in her heart. There was no loathing or resentment or malice. There was only the two of them and the frazzled state of her mind that was trying to make sense of the sweet, delicious torture that came when Killian had made his way to her breasts, teasing, and licking and nipping in just the right way.

“Killian, you’re killing me,” Emma moaned as she writhed beneath him, her hands seeking something, anything to hold onto, but only settling for him. The skin on skin feel of this was too perfect to give up and the rumble of Killian’s laughter both calmed her and excited her into more a tizzy.

“I assure you that’s impossible, Swan, given the current state of things…” he said as he moved from her breasts to kiss lower and lower, punctuating each movement with more words. “But if I’ve done this right I’ll take you just to the edge of reason all the same.”

“Trust me, you’re doing it right,” Emma confessed quickly, the words flying out of her mouth as Killian nipped at her inner thigh. She jumped from the contact, a mix of heat and the chill of anticipation racing through her and then his mouth was where she’d wanted him most and all coherent thought was gone. For the first time since sacrificing herself to the Darkness there was nothing but light and her eyes closed as that indescribable feeling coursed through her and eventually shattered into an unbelievably powerful climax.

Breathing heavy and trying to ground herself again, Emma luxuriated in the lust that washed across her very being. She was satisfied slightly, but the hunger remained, and it only intensified when her eyes met Killian’s again. He was even more on edge now, having loved giving her that kind of pleasure but now it was Emma’s turn to take this over. She couldn’t let Killian have all the fun in this. Not when she could drive him just as crazy too. She waited though, patiently allowing Killian to climb back over her, and then she murmured flirtatious words about her pirate being too perfect and she knew she had her opening. She’d thrown him slightly off kilter and then she leverage that, switching their positions and grinning as she looked down at his surprised face. He reached for her, but in an instant she stopped him, using some magic to tie him down to the bedframe and causing him to look frustrated, but only in the best way.

“You’re playing a dangerous game, love,” he warned her, but she could read him like a book and as much as he protested, he was anxiously awaiting her next move, especially when her fingers trailed down his chest and moved lower to circle his cock.

“You were the one who insisted on going… how did you say it again? ‘Right to the edge,” Emma replied, kissing his lips too lightly for his liking and then making a journey of her own before she hovered over his hard length. “Unless you don’t think you can handle it, _Captain_.”

His only response was a growling sound, and it was Emma’s turn to laugh now before taking him in her mouth. Just as she’d expected Killian enjoyed every second of her kind of torture, but before she’d anticipated him getting free he’d found a way and flipped her back beneath him. This time he looked truly wild, manic in a way, but all of it directed at needing her and not hiding an ounce of the love he had in his heart for her. In one long thrust he filled her and the two of them cried out together, feeling how good it was and knowing this only happened with people who truly belonged together.

The pull between them was drawn so tight that it felt like forever and no time at all that they came together; Emma fell back into bliss and Killian followed her. It was amazing, a sensation somehow even sweeter and more fulfilling than the times before, probably because it provided such relief. Even in the immediate afterglow, as Emma’s head rested against his chest and they both came down from the high, Emma felt calmed and centered. The protective bubble remained, the quiet stayed, and the only sound out here in this field in Camelot where the sounds of their heartbeats and a soft breeze outside. Somehow in the midst of chaos they’d found real peace, and Emma smiled at that before looking back up to Killian and finding him smiling too.

“I told you I had a good idea, didn’t I?” She asked and Killian nodded, running his fingers against her spine in a light but tempting trail.

“Aye, Emma, you did. You were brilliant as per usual, and that’s just one of the many things I love about you.” 

With those words, those magical little words that meant the world to Emma, the spark was reignited and the night continued on. And though there was a real fight ahead, a trial against darkness, and a hard road to cleansing both Emma and Killian from the Dark One’s curse, the two of them managed because they had each other. Through all of it, Emma and Killian chose to face their trials hand in hand, and only with that, and a little true love, could darkness really be overcome.

…………..

_He said, "Let's get out of this town_

_Drive out of the city_

_Away from the crowds"_

_I thought heaven can't help me now_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_But this is gonna take me down_

_He's so tall, and handsome as hell_

_He's so bad but he does it so well_

_I can see the end as it begins, my one condition is_

_Say you'll remember me_

_Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe_

_Red lips and rosy cheeks_

_Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams (ah ah)_

_Wildest dreams (ah ah)_

_I said no one has to know what we do_

_His hands are in my hair, his clothes are in my room_

_And his voice is a familiar sound, nothing lasts forever_

_But this is getting good now_

_He's so tall, and handsome as hell_

_He's so bad but he does it so well_

_And when we've had our very last kiss_

_But my last request is_

_Say you'll remember me_

_Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe_

_Red lips and rosy cheeks_

_Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams (ah ah) (ah ah)_

_Wildest dreams (ah ah)_

_You see me in hindsight_

_Tangled up with you all night_

_Burn it down_

_Some day when you leave me_

_I bet these memories follow you around_

_You see me in hindsight_

_Tangled up with you all night_

_Burnin' it down (burnin' it down)_

_Some day when you leave me_

_I bet these memories follow you around (follow you around)_

_Say you'll remember me_

_Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe_

_Red lips and rosy cheeks_

_Say you'll see me again even if it's just pretend_

_Say you'll remember me_

_Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe_

_Red lips and rosy cheeks_

_Say you'll see me again even if it's just (just pretend, just pretend) in your wildest dreams (ah ah)_

_In your wildest dreams (ah ah)_

_Even if it's just in your wildest dreams (ah ah)_

_In your wildest dreams (ah ah)_

**_Post-Note: So there we have it! My first Dark Swan and Dark Hook fic EVER. It was hard getting here too, especially since my fluff loving heart really couldn’t handle the darkness, but I am so happy that so many of my lovely readers have pushed for me to branch out in this. And to the reader who specifically requested this song, I hope that you have enjoyed and thanks so much for your patience. Anyway, hope you all have a lovely rest of your weekend and let me know what you think!_ **


End file.
